Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson II
by icefire6182
Summary: Forest of DarkFire, sequel to my other Fanfic. Maximum Ride and her friends enter the Forest of DarkFire. Not saying much because I don't want to give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all! This is the sequel to my other Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson Fanfic. I can't force you. So without further ado:

Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson

The Forest of DarkFire

1

Where was I? I looked around, almost too afraid to discover where I was. The last thing I remembered was Fang waking me up to keep watch and then…what? I remember Fang being tackled and thrown to the ground; I remember him choking and then nothing else. Whatever got him probably got me too. What about the rest of my family? What about my flock? Were Percy and Annabeth ok? Did they protect the rest of my family?

Wait, you're confused? Welcome to my world. I guess I'll give you a run-down on what has happened up to this point. MY family and I (Fang who is 14, Iggy, same age, Nudge recently turned 12, Gazzy is 8, and Angel, my baby, is 6) have been on the run for about a year now. We were mistakes and Itex, the corporation that probably made the computer you're reading this from, wants us dead, they don't want the world to know about us. Too late, about three months ago I made a speech about Global Warming and then I went to the opening of a school (for us, from the government) and we flew away, showing everyone our wings. Oh well. Then after that we met up with a few kids named Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. They taught me and my family about the ancient Greek gods, which still exist. They are the children of the gods; they're Demi-Gods, half gods. We went on an adventure that resulted in my death, Fang's death, and a lot of excitement. It's a pretty good story.

Anyway, soon after that we went our separate ways. We met up again two days ago and were traveling, looking for our friend, Nico De Angelo.

Nico was someone that betrayed us but soon after helped Fang and myself out by giving us weapons when we were weaponless. It is dangerous for a Half Blood to travel alone and we met up to find us. Percy contacted us from Fang's Blog. We don't have that much time though, Percy has to start school soon and my mom wants me to also. Not at Percy's school but at the school the government set up for us.

Anyway:

I was in a small room, pitch black.

"We're sorry we had to reach you by these means," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw a window high up, almost at the ceiling. A few people were staring down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Black," the voice said. "And like I just said I'm sorry I had to do this to talk to you but I've been trying to contact you for days," Yeah, I remembered that; payphones ringing and someone answering 

and asking around for Max, someone in a restaurant saying someone named Max got a phone call, even the time I did see the government agent walking toward me on the street.

"Yeah," I said. "You need an appointment to see me, sorry." I told him. He didn't laugh; most didn't. "But you know this is kidnapping right?" More like Mutant-napping but whatever.

"No," He said. "Approximately three months ago you promised the US Government that you would help us whenever we needed it. One solid." He said over the microphone, his voice sounded crackly from discharge.

"Sorry," I said. "But I just met up with some old friends and I don't feel like spoiling the reunion,"

"That's too bad, your government needs you," He said.

"You don't understand," I told him. "I don't have time right now; I'm looking for a friend, possibly in danger."

"Maybe we can help you with that," Black said.

"Yeah so you can do this again and demand another favor? No thanks," I told him.

"Max, the sooner you cooperate the sooner you get back to your family," Black said. It was then that I realized he didn't want to take no for an answer.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, hesitant. I shuffled from foot to foot; I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. But I couldn't leave my emo boyfriend in charge of the group, in charge of the search. And I knew they would move on without me so I needed to quickly get out of here. Fang, Percy and I decided if one of us gets kidnapped no matter what the rest of the flock has to move on. I could only hope Fang decided to stick to his word.

"Well a few days ago a document about your family was stolen from us," Black told me. I raised my eyebrows; I guess they were researching us.

"And you want me to get it back?" I asked him, already guessing. Why else would he bring up the missing document?

"Exactly," Black said. "The man was heading back to a place called the School, whatever that means we know it isn't good." Black told me.

"I don't know which School they're going to!" I said. "There are so many!" I didn't have time to go look for a freaking document, I had to help Percy before he had to start school!

"We had a tracking device on the folder; they aren't far from here." Black said. I knew I wouldn't get out until I agreed to help them.

"Where at?" I asked bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Things will heat up in Chapter Three but the first two were just catching everyone up and this one talks a lot about Percy Jackson part 4

2

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome.**

**You are visitor 442,123,553**

**Today's Date: 7 Hours missing!**

_Hello everyone,_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that Max is missing. It happened seven hours ago. I was just waking Max up to take the rest of the watch when I got tackled. I jumped to my feet to see someone dragging an already knocked out Max away. I immediately went after him, and quickly caught up to him. He had back up, I fought as hard as I could but I didn't get Max back. Now Percy and I discussed what we were going to do next and as hard as it is we have to move on. We're looking for someone that has helped us out in the past but has also made grave mistakes. I think he's too afraid to face us after the mistake he made._

_Sounds like Gazzy and Iggy are arguing about explosives again, I got to go_

_-Fang._

Fang sat up and looked around at the flock and the Demi-Gods and Satyrs. They were all asleep. They all looked pretty peaceful; he had to admit to himself. He published his latest blog article and felt the smallest twinge of guilt at the lie. The truth was he had Blog-Writers Block. It was hard enough that he couldn't tell all of his faithful readers about Demi-Gods and Satyrs and everything that had happened a few months ago but he wasn't even sure himself if they existed. It was a weird thought and he usually pushed it to the back of his mind but he wasn't sure if he knew half of the people around him: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Angel had just transmitted the memories of their adventures into his mind after their memories were erased. And she got those memories from a dog…

Percy shifted in his sleep. Fang was pretty tired himself but he didn't feel like waking up anybody else. They were in the forest that started at Camp Half Blood but they had long since left the magical borders and protection of the camp. Percy had told him the forest led to another forest somewhere in the United States, probably the closest forest to New York. Fang was too tired to check the internet to see where they might be, even though Max might check the blog to see where they were. She knew how to Email him, he knew that she wouldn't be gone long; she would easily escape her captures.

He just missed her.

They had started dating about two months ago, the same time they met Percy, but it took both of them death for a temporary time before they realized how they felt about each other. It had been a good two months but he missed her now, they had spent pretty much every day together; this was the first time they were separated.

"Hey," Fang turned around and saw Annabeth approaching him timidly. "Do you need some sleep? Do you want me to take over?"

"Nah," Fang said. "I'm fine. Just thinking." Fang wasn't a big talker and Annabeth knew that.

"Thinking about Max?" She guessed correctly.

Fang nodded. "I just hope she's all right," He said.

"I'm sure she is, she's very smart and strong. I'm pretty sure she misses you too." Annabeth said. Fang nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to take over watch?"

"Maybe in a few minutes." Fang said. "I'm just reading about an ancient forest in the internet. It's called the Forest of DarkFire."

"Really?" Annabeth was excited. "That's what we've been looking for!"

"I know," Fang said. "Percy told us it had something to do with our prophecies."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I'm pretty sure Percy and I will find something useful to report to Chiron in there, no Demi-God has ever been in some weird ancient forest before. So what does it say?"

"Pretty much nothing, just that it was an old forest during Greek Times and that an ancient god entered once and never came out." Fang said. "Pretty much nothing," He repeated to Annabeth. "So are you sure you can take the rest of the watch?"

She nodded.

"Thanks," Fang said. He sat up and walked over to his sleeping area, right next to the big Malamute, Akila.

It would be hard to sleep without Max beside him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

3

This will be fun, I thought to myself as I approached the School. I was surprised to see it was dark out, I thought I woke up during the morning but I guess not. The School wasn't in some lone desert or hidden by vines or anything, it was just there, in the middle of a neighborhood. Well, sorry for waking you up, neighborhood. I knew better than to enter from the front so I snapped out my wings and soundlessly flew to the top of the roof, searching for a vent to remove and jump into or something else. There was only one big vent that was sealed on pretty tightly.

_There's a loose bolt on the left side, _my Voice told me.

Thanks, I replied bitterly. Yeah I still have that voice in my head. It used to be so mysterious like "Go with the flow," Then it started "Giving me coordinates," And now it was telling me how to sneak into the place where I most likely got the Voice in the first place.

So without another chime from the voice I took off the top of the vent and dropped inside, feeling the usual adrenaline rush whenever I entered the School, any school actually. The one back in Virginia included.

OK, I said to myself, mentally preparing myself for the task. Just get in, get the document and get out alive.

The inside of the vent was like any other vent, silver and hot. I crawled through, hoping the break room (where the document's device was going off) would turn up. I was more nervous than…a mutant inside an air vent while the rest of her family is gone, looking for a lost friend. Aren't I creative?

I peered through several different openings but didn't find anything. Well, that statement isn't true; I saw plenty of new creatures they were making and a bunch of White Coats. Just looking at them makes my blood boil. But instead of picking a fight I kept on going, finding the break room. I noisily kicked the vent and dropped inside, scaring a female White Coat.

"Hello," I said casually. "I don't want trouble, just grabbing a file." I told her. Then I walked over the table and grabbed the file marked in big bold letters: TOP SECRET CONCERNING PROJECTS 13-19.

The lady nodded at me and scrambled out of the room. That was when I sensed something wrong. I needed to get out of here now! I jumped for the vent but an electric barrier went up, shocking me, making me fall to the floor. Damn it!

Then about seven White Coats entered the room, two blocking the two doors, another two blocking the big wide window. Crap! Not that it would be hard to fight seven adults; I was much stronger than that. But just the idea, this was supposed to be a quick in and out, not a fight to the death. I took up a fighting position.

"We don't want to fight," The lead White Coat said.

"Then you'll let me go," I snarled, putting on a mean face.

"No," He said. "We just need some information concerning Jeb Batchelder." He said. He looked to the air vent. "And since you dropped in I guess now would be good." Jeb, the name still stung whenever I heard it. He was evil, he was. Now I'm not sure, should I rat him out? He has helped me out ever since we took down Itex in Germany. No, ratting out wasn't my style.

"What do you want to know?" I asked tight-lipped.

"Where is he now?" The guy asked.

"How on Earth am I supposed to know?" I asked. "I don't keep tabs on my parents."

The main White Coat's eyes flickered with interest. "You know about your biological parents?" He asked. I nodded cautiously. "Another reason we need Jeb dead. He disclosed important information about you to you."

"Whoa, wait a sec. You want Jeb dead?" I asked. I was really confused. "Why?"

"Like I said, he betrayed the Itex Corporation." He said. "He is a threat. He could turn us in to proper authority. He gave up everything, maybe even his life just to let you and your family go free." This was too much, I knew Jeb let us go but wow, he might die from it. "And he knew that," The guy added. Oh, double wow.

"Well I have no idea where he is so move," I said stepping closer to the guy. "Or else," I couldn't help myself, I had to say that.

"Or else what Max?" He asked.

"I'll rip your head off." I told him. Just kidding, I would never do that. But it scared him. He moved aside.

I thought he moved because of fear but it was because someone entered the room. It wasn't a someone, it was a something.

It was an Eraser.


	4. Chapter 4

My goal is to make the chapters shorter but have two out at a time.

4

No it wasn't a flyboy, it was a real Eraser. I sorta missed the guys. Well I did until this one lunged at me. I jumped up, blocking a punch to the ribs. Then I kicked his face. Then it was a blur. I kicked and punched and the Eraser snarled and gripped me. I elbowed him and he let go. Then I kicked his face. He staggered back, holding his face, holding his nose. Blood gushed from the wound and he aimed a kick at me. I tried to dodge but was surprised when the kick found its target, my ribs. Ouch!

That was it, no holding back. I grabbed the lead White Coat and threw him at the two guarding the window. The window shattered, the two people, along with their leader fell to the floor, five floors below. I winced quickly before jumping out of the window. I snapped my wings out and turned. Whoever this Eraser was he was stronger than the average one. Maybe he was one of a new brand. Either way I didn't want to stay around to figure it out. I needed to return this damn document then join my family and Percy and Annabeth. Percy only had a few more days to search for a long time. They needed my help.

I didn't even stop at the government office, I just dropped the folder in their mailbox and then went to find a library and email Fang that I was on my way and for a location.

………………..

It was tough having to wait for the library to open in the nearby city but it finally did. I practically leapt inside and ran straight for the computers. I signed in as Neal Shusterman, the author of a book right next to me. Sorry Neal but I needed the computer.

I pulled up Fang's Blog and read the latest entry, it was only from thirty minutes ago:

**You are Visitor: 2**

**Today's Date: 14 Hours Missing!**

_Sorry about the vistor thing, it's broken again. Anyway, MAX WHERE ARE YOU? _

_Max has been missing for fourteen hours and now we have to move again, somewhere else. I'm only posting this for Max's sake, when you read this please respond to it, I'm waiting for you!_

_-Fang._

I looked up from the post and looked to other ones. Every two hours he posted the same thing, the only thing that changed is the hour. I went to post a comment.

_Fang, I'm fine. Send me your location ASAP!_

I played solitaire while I waited for a response.

_No idea where we are, we'll get out to another town and then I'll let you know_

_-Fang._

I typed a response,

_Hurry up! I miss you…guys. I don't get why you've been posting this stuff if I can't even locate you guys though!_

I bet Fang smiled at that.

_That made me smile, _his response read, _anyway I didn't think you'd get out so soon. I thought wherever you were you would be longer, where were you anyway? Who kidnapped you?_

_-Fang._

_PS Sorry if my spelling sucks but I'm walking right now._

I replied

_Long story, tell you when I see you._

Then I waited even longer before he finally told me where he was, it wasn't far from here, I quickly signed off of the computer and walked out, thanking the librarian as I went. I snapped out my wings and took off.


	5. ON HIATUS SORRY

On Hiatus

This fanfic is on Hiatus for a while because I'm going to focus on my other Maximum Ride Fanfic

Sorry

In the mean time enjoy details of the real fifth Maximum Ride:

Maximum Ride and the other members of the Flock have barely recovered from their last arctic adventure, when they are confronted by the most frightening catastrophe yet. Millions of fish are dying off the coast of Hawaii and someone--or _something_--is destroying hundreds of ships. Unable to discover the cause, the government enlists the Flock to help them get to the bottom of the disaster before it is too late.

While Max and her team are exploring the depths of the ocean, their every move is being carefully tracked by Mr. Chu--a criminal mastermind with his own plans for the Flock. Can they protect themselves from Mr. Chu's army of mercenaries and save the ocean from utter destruction?

_A James Patterson Pageturner_  
In the spirit of the most enduring hit movies and books, James Patterson has written this story for readers from ten to a hundred and ten. Special care has been taken with the language and content of WATER WINGS.


End file.
